


Несуществующий или слишком хороший день

by delvig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delvig/pseuds/delvig
Summary: Как и все дни, подобные этому, он проходил сладко и размеренно, бросая в глаза солнечные лучи.





	Несуществующий или слишком хороший день

Над Лондоном плыло облако, но, несмотря на это, день продолжал оставаться необыкновенно солнечным, как будто возвращаясь на шесть тысяч лет назад к стене Эдема (разве что, дождя в ближайший час не предвиделось). В своём маленьком коттедже Кроули и Азирафаэль, казалось, и вовсе потеряли счёт времени, они вместе завтракали и вместе ложились спать, совсем приблизившись к человеческому распорядку жизни, и это казалось им самым странным, что случалось с ними за последние сто лет, не считая Армаггедона-которого-не-было. Теперь, когда их жизням ничего не угрожало, Кроули оставалось только каждое утро проверять почтовый ящик, пальцами вылавливая оттуда свежую газету, а потом зачитывать слишком уж подозрительные и явно пахнущие ложью заголовки перед ангелом, который, тем временем, усердно учился готовить. После чего, они на протяжении пары часов вместе думали, к какой новости был причастен Ад, а к какой — Рай. Но это были не те газеты, где говорилось о Элвисе Пресли и пришельцах.

Перед ними разворачивалась целая вечность, которую они решили посвятить друг другу.

— Дорогой мой, можешь прочитать мне, что там написано? — Азирафаэль указал на книгу рецептов, лежащую на столе, и попытался убрать запах гари, который возник из-под жёлтой кастрюли, стоявшей на плите. — Я, видимо, опять что-то напутал.

В ответ на его слова, лимонные глаза демона удивлённо выглянули из-за сложенной вдвое газеты. Кроули чуть наклонился и перевёл взгляд на мятые страницы.

— Боюсь, нам уже не вернуть этот суп, — он по-доброму усмехнулся, подмечая странный зеленоватый цвет бульона.

— Ох, и ничего нельзя сделать?

Азирафаэль отскочил от плиты и перечитал подробную инструкцию по приготовлению. Затем он разочарованно вздохнул и под тот самый взгляд Кроули, который означает что-то вроде «ну, в следующий раз получится», щёлкнул пальцами. Кастрюля тут же исчезла, и на её месте появилась тарелка с огромной стопкой пышных рыжеватых блинов.

— Этот вариант нравится мне гораздо больше, — пробормотал демон, протягивая руку к еде и заталкивая кусок блина в рот. Он быстро прожевал его и снова посмотрел на Азирафаэля. — Ты вот думал, что когда-нибудь человечество дойдёт до искусственного интеллекта, ангел? Не знаю, правда ли это, но похоже скоро нам придётся общаться с железками.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Вопрос времени. Может, ещё через пару сотен лет они и вовсе решат, что Землю пора покинуть, и что тогда будем делать мы с тобой? Слоняться по чужим планетам в поисках приключений примерно… сколько? Вечность?

— Вполне вероятно.

Азирафаэль отпил чаю и съел печенье.

— Когда-нибудь хорошие времена закончатся, — вздохнул он.

— Да, так бывает. Но, думаю, не у нас. Хотя тут пишут, что на планету снова несётся метеорит, — сказал Кроули и на этом отложил газету на край стола.

— Как думаешь, на этот раз настоящий?

— В прошлые пять — был, сам знаешь.

Если бы какой-нибудь слишком уж трепетно относящийся к своей профессии астроном (а кто ещё стал бы заглядывать в огромный телескоп дважды за пять с половиной минут) заметил бы, что на звёздном небе стало на несколько космических тел меньше, это, наверное, стало бы неожиданностью для мирового сообщества. Но, увы, никто никогда всерьез не верил в метеориты, пока какой-нибудь из них не упадет на землю.

Кроули смахнул каплю пота со лба и хитро улыбнулся. Он только что заставил испариться без следа огромный космический булыжник и ужасно собой гордился.

— Уже шестой за месяц! — воскликнул Азирафаэль, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Неужели наша сказка про непостижимость не подействовала? Или им скучно? Никак не могу понять.

— По крайней мере, это уже не Вельзевул с Гавриилом, им сейчас не до этого, — на вопросительный взгляд ангела Кроули продолжил. — Я видел их на прошлой неделе в Сент-Джеймс парке. Кормили уток.

Сперва Азирафаэль непонимающе моргнул, а потом просиял, своими пухлыми пальцами обвивая кружку. Он уронил крошки со стола на пол и поднялся с места, разминая спину. Из окна лился свет.

— Как насчет того, чтобы навестить Адама с Пульциферами? Мы давно с тобой не были в Тадфилде, — предложил Азирафаэль из скуки.

— Ты думаешь, что спустя какие-то семь лет там изменилось хоть что-то? Зная, Антихриста, я очень в этом сомневаюсь.

Несмотря на только что сказанное, Кроули нацепил на нос свои прежние чёрные очки. Впрочем, носил он их все реже. Он поспешно нашёл ключи от «бентли» и зевнул. А может, им и правда стоило развеяться, ведь как только ангел перевез ровно половину книг из своего магазина к ним домой, они давно не виделись со старыми знакомыми или просто гуляли по Лондону. Кажется, он все бы сейчас отдал, чтобы поужинать в Ритце. Заметив решительность демона, Азирафаэль тоже торопливо натянул на плечи свое светло-бежевое пальто и вышел в сад.

До города они добирались пару часов, слушая все тех же Queen. Когда на горизонте появились первые низенькие дома с красными крышами, из радиоприемника звучала «Don't stop me now», и ангел весело подпевал Фредди Меркьюри, что заставило Кроули улыбнуться уголками губ и ехать медленнее. За окном мелькали ярко-зелёные верхушки деревьев, напоминая о самом рассвете лета, и камни, которые то и дело летели из-под колёс, громко передразнивали слух. Демон вдруг почувствовал на себе, насколько прекрасен был этот оживленный, но в то же время спокойный момент полного умиротворения, который повлекло за собой само приближение к маленькому городку с именем Тадфилд, месту, где никогда не случится ничего плохого, включая Армаггедон. Он плавно повернул руль на нужном, насколько он помнил, повороте и припарковался прямо у знакомого коттеджа, который до сих пор принадлежал Анафеме и Ньюту. В воздухе плавал нежный запах утренних полевых цветов, а также прорастающих в клумбах возле окна лилий и жасмина. Усыпанная мелкой галькой дорожка хрустела под ботинками, когда Кроули с Азирафаэлем выбрались из машины и, как и подобает влюблённым друг в друга существам, расслаблено направились вперёд. Замшелая кромка лежащих на земле камней, принесенных ураганом семь лет назад, говорила о том, что их так и не сдвигали с места ни разу. Может быть, эти воспоминания были дороги не только ангелу и демону, но и людям, которым тоже повезло поучаствовать в таком масштабном событии, как конец света.

Глядя на ручку двери, которая была мокрой от обычной английской влажности утреннего воздуха, Азирафаэль уже приветливо улыбался. Он знал, что их ждали на пятнадцать минут раньше, и, перед тем как обозначить свое прибытие, ещё раз поправил галстук-бабочку, убеждаясь в абсолютной превосходности своего внешнего вида. Кроули, глядя на него, весело усмехнулся и скосил глаза, подмечая боковым зрением, как птицы таскают зерна из новенькой кормушки, что стояла неподалёку от деревянного забора. Им тоже можно было бы обзавестись подобной.

После громкого стука на пороге возникла сонная, но аккуратная фигура Анафемы. За её спиной слышались звуки телевизора и, кажется, детское сопение.

— О. Привет. Вы опоздали, — воскликнула она, заправляя волнистую прядь за ухо. — Где-то через час к нам заглянет Адам. Проходите.

Анафема Пульцифер зашла на кухню и со своей привычной внимательностью заглянула в холодильник, доставая оттуда поднос с печеньем и несколько пирожных. Неподалёку топтался Ньют, помогая жене раскладывать посуду и наливать чай. Он весело поздоровался с новоприбывшими гостями и спросил, сколько ложек сахара ему класть в чашки ангела и демона. Азирафаэль мило улыбнулся и сказал: «Две». Кроули пил чай без сахара. Да и вообще, больше предпочитал кофе.

Когда все четверо уселись за стол, стрелки часов сошлись на полудне. Состояние общей полудремы, которое висело над Тадфилдом, постепенно переходило в игривое детское настроение, свойственное этому времени года — по крайней мере, именно здесь оно являлось таковым — и под пение птиц во дворе Анафема решила, что, кроме всего прочего, стоило упомянуть изменения, которые всегда влечёт за собой течение времени. Она сказала, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула:

— Мы с Ньютом давно уже поженились. Да и, впрочем, три года назад у нас родилась Эмилия. Она сейчас в детской. Спит.

— Ох, неужели прошло столько времени? — вдруг удивился Азирафаэль.

— Семь лет, ангел.

Кроули знал это только потому что в последнее время приобрёл привычку проверять и сопоставлять даты, иначе он и сам находился бы в подобной растерянности. Хотя память Азирафаэля была слишком уж точной, но время никогда так сильно не отражалось на нем или на Кроули, как на людях, и поэтому многие аспекты, включая длину или продолжительность временных отрезков, могли вполне себе ускользнуть.

Ньют понимающе кивнул, перевёл взгляд на жену, а потом завёл разговор о предсказаниях Агнессы, в подробностях рассказывая о том, как однажды в их дверь постучался взвинченный почтальон, предвещающий одним только своим появлением продолжение их одной большой истории. Но до этого момента он не упомянул о значении самого главного предсказания, которое им оставила Псих. Ньют сделал умышленную словесную паузу, самое интересное предоставляя своей жене, которая уже успела опустошить свою чашку и непринуждённо следила за плавными движениями солнечных зайчиков.

— А, — икнула она, заметив, что её часть рассказа уже наступила. Следом за этим звуком, мисс Пульцифер достала книгу и стала судорожно в ней копошиться, после чего на нужной странице она остановилась и впилась глазами в строчки. Начала читать. — После шестого раза попытка обрушить останется в прошлом, и Небеса, и Ад соберутся вместе, чтобы придумать план получше.

Когда Анафема закончила, она встрепенулась и добавила:

— Ну? Что думаете?

Азирафаэль удивлённо моргнул. Он совсем не думал, что что-то подобное вообще могло произойти, и именно поэтому слова Пульциферов оказались для него столь поразительными. Кроули же уже минуту пребывал в некой прострации, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы смахнуть с лица возникшее недоумение и нервную смятую улыбку. Он вытер губы половиной розовой узорчатой салфетки и ненавидящим взглядом посмотрел на «Дальнейшие превосходные и недвусмысленные пророчества Агнессы Псих».

— Хуже и не придумаешь, — заключил демон. — Что это вообще может значить?

В эту самую секунду в дом ворвался Адам, которого вполне себе можно было спутать с ураганом. Всё те же золотые пряди, вьющиеся у концов, доставали ему до кончиков бледно-розовых маленьких ушей. Пес, изрядно постаревший, семенил следом, после чего застыл у самого порога и далее не сдвинулся с места, наблюдая с нешуточным интересом в глазах-бусинках за нетерпеливыми действиями хозяина. Адам плюхнулся на единственное свободное место, которое располагалось между ангелом и Ньютом. Он тут же открыл рот, приготовившись говорить, как будто уже представляя себе, о чем шла речь до его прибытия и, кажется, даже не заметил удивлённых неморгающих взглядов Азирафаэля и Кроули, обращенных в его сторону.

— Привет, — незатейливо обратился он к присутствующим. Антихрист выглядел теперь как воплощение волн в самую жуткую бурю, и как ярчайшая вспышка на Солнце. Он повзрослел, как делают это все дети.

— Эм. Да. Привет. Может ты нам теперь объяснишь это? — Кроули натянуто изобразил счастливую гримасу и указал пальцем на несколько строк, которые, впрочем, Антихрист и без того помнил почти дословно. — Не значит ли, что нам снова придётся бегать по всей Англии, останавливая очередной апокалипсис?

— На самом деле, я не уверен, что оно означает именно это. Кажется, что Им просто надоест. И все.

— Что надоест?

— Заниматься, например, такой чушью, — Адам пожал плечами. — Думаю, если бы не здравый смысл, все действительно можно было бы продолжить, но зачем?

Этот довод показался Азирафаэлю достаточно весомым, и он еле заметно кивнул.

— Но какой ещё «план получше» могут найти между собой Небеса и Ад? — не унимался демон. Стрелки часов сдвинулись на несколько градусов.

— Думаю, вы двое и сами представляете, — Антихрист улыбнулся. — Но если я ошибаюсь, и все же планируют Конец света — вот мой телефон и телефон Анафемы с Ньютом.

Адам расслабленно передал в длинные пальцы Кроули четверть листа бумаги, где были всего три имени и последовательности из цифр на каждой строчке.

— Удачи, — упало с его губ, когда он уже собрался покидать Жемчужный коттедж.

Ехали назад Кроули и Азирафаэль в смятении. Уже не играла музыка, да и голос ангела не распылял ту ухоженную атмосферу благополучия и безразмерной любви ко всему. Демон нервно поправлял очки каждые пять минут, надеясь, что это останется незамеченным для Азирафаэля. Он спросил:

— Ну, Зира, а ты как считаешь? Быть или не быть?

— Всё-таки, нет.

— Почему?

— Были бы предпосылки, ранние симптомы, хоть что-то, — ангел устремил свой взгляд в окно, размышляя. — И пока ничего из этого мы не наблюдали.

Как ни странно, эти слова успокоили Кроули.

По прибытии, Азирафаэль настоял на том, чтобы опустошить вместе ту бутылку вина, которую они оставили для праздничного ужина, и демон согласился. Разливая ярко-красную жидкость по бокалам, он думал только о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы у Апокалипсиса была вторая попытка. Точно ничего хорошего.

Ангел первым поднялся в спальню, жалуясь на усталость, и уже почти спал, когда Кроули уткнулся губами в его разгоряченный лоб, чтобы поцеловать.

Номера Анафемы, Ньюта и Адама им, в действительности, не понадобились, а у Апокалипсиса второй попытки так и не оказалось. От крыши отражался лунный свет.


End file.
